politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Zafri Zackery
Quick Info Born on the 23rd of November 2000, Zafri Zackery is the current ruler of The Confederation of Sweden. He is currently one of the youngest leaders in Orbis at about 16 years old. He is also a member of Resplendent. Appearance Zafri Zackery is a teenager with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair that has a singular cowlick which curls up to the left. He wears a long, royal purple frock coat, a dark green vest with black stripes and a black back. a white button-up shirt; black shorts. long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces and a grey ribbon is tied around his neck. Early Life Zafri Zackery was born into a the Royal Swedish family headed by his father which was The King of Sweden at that time. He, along with his sister, Sintiya, attended a private school in Gothenburg where he received a formal education. He was a polite student at that time but was diagnosed with OCD and bi-polarity disorder at that time, causing him to be socially disliked by school mates with his manic and depressive episodes. As a result, he grew up quite lonely with only his sister for company. Teenage Life When he had reached the age of 13, he witnessed the death of most of his family during the infamous Fire of Gothenburg Manor. Only he and his sister survived with minor burns. When his parents died, he had been mentally scarred, further worsening his Bi-Polarity disorder. By the time he was discharged from the hospital, he was crowned the new King of Sweden at the age of 13. Currently, he has been ruling the country with an iron fist for the past two years, leading the Kingdom to victory in numerous wars and has also made her sister. Sintiya, the Grand Duchess of Finland. When he was 15, he was supposedly killed by Yukiteru Amano in order the throne, but was revived by Eva-Beatrice. While working as a member of government in the Greater Meta Republic, he studied more on his killer. After barely two weeks, he got back in the throne after a successful coup. Marriage On September 2016, Zafri met a beautiful woman named Elizabeth Victoria Wolf, the Empress of the French Imperial Empire, whom he called "Wolfie". He instantly fell for her and soon confessed that he was acting aggressively against The Russian Federation in order to seek attention from her, who was the one trying to negotiate peaceful relations between Sweden and Russia. During the last meeting to discuss hostilities between the two nations, Zafri secretly proposed to Wolfie in private, and she accepted. Both of them got married on the 10th of September, 2016. This resulted in the creation of the Franco Swedish Empire, a merger of Sweden and France. Bombing and Faked Suicide On the 23rd of November 2016, Zafri's birthday. Zafri and Wolfie were expecting the birth of their first child. However, the Gothenburg General Hospital was bombed in a terrorist attack and with Wolfie and the child missing, they were presumed to be dead. This left Zafri being devastated, skydiving into a severe depression and shutting himself inside his room for the next few days. Soon, news reports came out that he had committed suicide, and the throne was passed on to his right hand man, Major General Gilbert Beilschmidt. However, he was still alive and well, and was allowed to live in The Gothenburg Manor in secrecy, while Gilbert and Alexia ruled the Federation. Due to his depression, he felt like he should not be leading the kingdom in his state as instead, worked as a servant for the manor before eventually coming out to the Federation that he was still alive. From then on, he worked as Gilbert's second in command before eventually regaining the throne after his disappearance in Boston. Interests When Zafri Zackery's not warring on people,his favourite past time is to play the numerous musical instruments that he owns. He has his own studio where he can play various instruments, such as saxophones, pianos and trumpets. His favourite instrument would be his silver alto saxophone, which was one of the first instruments that he has played. Physically, Zafri Zackery doesn't usually play aggressive sports due to his tendency to be overconfident and injuring himself. When he is out, he prefers to play low impact sports such as badminton, tennis, swimming and ice skating. Studies Zafri Zackery has been studying at private institutions since young, sometimes even going to public lessons just to surprise the citizens and to get a feel of what ordinary life feels like. Currently, he is studying part time to get a business diploma in Accountancy, due to his love for Math, numbers and money. Trivial facts * He has a coffee addiction which is so severe, he regularly suffers from insomnia at night and doesn't sleep. Somehow, he still functions normally despite having less than 4 hours of sleep per day * His bi-polarity means that he has two extreme moods. One is happy-go-lucky, optimistic and overconfidence, while the the other on is depressive, sadistic and pessimistic * He has been known to cosplay, with some of his most famous cosplays being cats as well as being forced to dress up as a maid during LelouchViBritannia's visit to Sweden. * Face it, he's just cute.....when he's happy, at least ^-^ Category:Leaders in Europe Category:Leaders Category:Pages related to Sweden Category:Pages related to Finland Category:Politics & War Characters